Love at First Sight
by Pokebrawler09
Summary: The new fighter Taylor who is a Mii Fighter(know that Mii Fighters are human in this story just like Mario, Marth and other examples). When she meets Roy for the first time, they fall in love at first sight.
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

**Chapter 1: First Meeting**

Today was the day I've been waiting for my entire life. After all the years of training for the Super Smash Bros. tournament, I finally got accepted as the Smash universe representive because of my three fighting skills as a Brawler, Gunner and Swordfighter. When I told my family and friends, we had a little celebration for tonight before I leave tomorrow morning to the Smash Mansion and start a brand new life as a Smasher.

"Taylor? Time to wake up sweetie." said my mom as the sun began to rise on a beautiful Friday morning. "Hm? Good morning mom." I said in a happy groggy voice. "Today's the big day." said my mom. "I know, I'm so excited!" I said while stretching and getting up out of bed. "Just get cleaned up and changed before coming downstairs ok baby girl?" said my mom. "Ok I will get cleaned up and pack up my stuff too." I said. I took a shower and then got changed into my favorite black, white and green t-shirt, a good pair of jeans, my favorite snapback that has the same colors as my shirt and socks and red sneakers. I put my other clothes in a duffle bag for the tournament and put my swords and guns in another duffle bag.

I walked downstairs and saw my mom and dad in the kitchen waiting for me to come down to have breakfast. "Good morning Taylor, are you ready for today?" my dad asked me. "You bet dad! I've been waiting for this day for years!" I said proudly. "Well a Smash fighter needs her breakfast before she leaves." said my mom. "You do have a point there mom, ok I'll eat." I said as I sat on the chair and began eating my breakfast.

As we were eating, my best friend Melissa came in with her suitcase and bags ready for me and her to head out to the Smash Mansion. "Hey Tay! You ready to go?" she asked. "Oh hey Meliss! Yeah I'm all ready to go, I just have to say goodbye first." I said. "Ok I'll meet you at the car." said Melissa as she walked out the door. I looked at my parents with tears and gave them a really big hug good-bye. "I'm going to miss you two so much. I love you both and thank you for making me the woman I am today. I wouldn't make it this far if it wasn't for you guys. So, thank you both for everything." I said. "We love you too Taylor and thank you for saying those words and being the greatest part of our lives." said my mom. I picked up my bags and walked out of the door and saw Melissa hugging two guys right next to the car.

"I can't believe that you two are leaving." said our friend Kyle. "We're not leaving forever. I'm going with Taylor so that she can be safe and the other reason that I'm going is that I got an internship with Isabelle in Smashville for accounting." said Melissa. "Well, we're gonna miss you two a lot." said our friend Marcus. "We're gonna miss you guys too. Promise to keep in touch?" I said. "It's a promise that's for sure." said Kyle.

I gave the two boys a big hug goodbye after putting my bags in the car. Kyle and Marcus have been my best friends ever since we were babies and they act like big brothers to me. "Hey Taylor, don't lose control of yourself ok? You remember what happened a few years ago when your rage took control of you and you became a monster." said Marcus. "Yeah I remember. Don't worry guys, I promise that I won't lose control." I said. After saying our goodbyes, Melissa and I went into her car and began driving up to the Smash Mansion.

"Hey Tay, you alright?" Melissa asked. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous that's all." I said as I looked out the car window after we decided to stop to eat. "I knew that you nervous. I can tell by the tone in your voice. You're gonna be fine I promise you that." said Melissa. "You really think so?" I asked shyly. "I do think so Tay, I've known how tough you really were ever since that fight in school with Hayley and her gang after they bullied you for years." said Melissa. "Yeah the fight was great on my part for me to see them get expelled for all of that. That was a good time." I said in a cocky voice.

"By the way, why did you want to join the Smash Bros. tournament?" Melissa asked me. "Well, ever since I was 4 I watched the first tournament, I was amazed of how these fighters came together and made these tournaments happen and it inspired me to train myself so that I can compete in the tournament and prove myself to be one of the greatest fighters in the world. That's my dream Melissa, to be one of the greatest Smashers in the world." I said. "That story was beautiful, it really was. I know that you've been waiting for this dream to come true for years now. No matter what happens nor what place you'll end up in the tournament, your friends and family are very proud of you." said Melissa. I smiled back at her knowing that my confidence was a little higher after hearing her say those words.

After we finished eating, we got back on the road and an hour later, we finally made it to the Smash Mansion! We got out of the car and got our bags and saw Isabelle waiting for us at the front door. "Good afternoon ladies! We've been expecting you." said Isabelle. "Good afternoon to you too. It's an absolute honor to meet you." said Melissa. "It's very nice to meet you too Melissa, my beautiful intern. And you must be Taylor, we all heard so much about you from your tournaments and battle styles." said Isabelle. I was shocked to hear that all the fighters here have heard about me. "It's an absolute pleasure to hear those words from you Isabelle, you really just made my day a lot better." I said while shaking her hand. "Aww thank you so much Taylor! You just made my day a lot better too." said Isabelle.

After talking to Isabelle, we walked into the mansion for the first time. "Wow! This place is beautiful!" I said. "You like it here miss Taylor?" said Master Hand as he floated towards us. "Yes, I really like it here." I said. As we were talking to Master Hand and looking around the main room, a group of fighters looked right as us recognizing who I was. "Hey Tay, we got a group staring at us." said Melissa. We turned around and saw the group for the first time.

"Uh… hello there." said Melissa. "Hello there ladies." said Link. The group that we saw in the main room was Link, Zelda, Mario, Peach, Marth, Lucina, Robin, Ike, Sonic, Pit, Palutena, Mega Man, Pikachu, Charizard, Lucario, Greninja, Mewtwo and Roy. We were in shock to see them in person. "Don't worry you two, we know who you are especially you Taylor." said Palutena. My heart sunk into my stomach after hearing that.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Sonic asked me. "No, Taylor's just a little shy that's all." said Melissa. We all looked and saw Pikachu walk right up to me with no hesitation whatsoever. The four other Pokémon walked up to me as well. I looked into their eyes and they saw me as their Trainer. "Looks like they really like you Taylor." said Mega Man. "Yeah, I've always been a Pokémon person for quite some time now." I said. "They see you as an expert Pokémon Trainer." said Ike. Pikachu jumped on to my left shoulder and nuzzled my face without shocking me (which made me so happy).

"I believe that we all haven't properly introduced ourselves. My name is Link, the hero of Hyrule." said Link. "My name is-a Mario, the hero of the-a Mushroom Kingdom." said Mario. "I'm Lucina, the princess of Ylisse and daughter of Chrom." said Lucina. "These Pokémon are Pikachu, Charizard, Lucario, Greninja and Mewtwo." said Link. "The name's Ike, the Radiant Hero." said Ike. "I'm Palutena, the Goddess of Light." said Palutena. "And I'm Pit, captain of Lady Palutena's army." said Pit. "My name is Robin, also known as the avatar." said Robin. "I'm Peach, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom." said Peach. "I'm Zelda, princess of Hyrule." said Zelda. "I'm Mega Man, but you can call me Rock." said Mega Man. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive!" said Sonic. "I'm Prince Marth of Altea." said Marth. "And I'm Roy, prince of Lycia." said Roy.

When Roy and I shook hands, my heart began beating faster than ever before. Our eyes have met for the very first time and all of a sudden I felt like I was in heaven and I didn't want this to end. " _Wow, what's this feeling right now? I haven't had this feeling for someone in the past three months ever since the break-up. Is this true love?"_ I said in my thoughts. " _Wow, she's the cutest girl I've ever seen in my whole life. I saw her battle videos at least 100 times now, but it feels great to see her in person! This feeling in my heart, she has unlocked it. I know that she's the one but does she have the same feelings for me as well?"_ said Roy in his thoughts.

We looked away from each other for a few seconds and then our eyes met again and we both smiled and blushed at each other. " _He is really cute though. The red hair, blue eyes, warm smile and he's strong and fit as well. He has the things I want in a guy. He's perfect in every way. My heart is right, I think I'm in love with him."_ I said in my thoughts again. I looked at Melissa and the girls as they were giving me smirks on their faces after having my moment with Roy.

"So… what were you two ladies asking Master Hand?" Link asked. "We were asking him where our room was." said Melissa. "We can show you! Just follow me!" said Peach. We walked upstairs to the middle of the hallway and found our room. "And here is your room ladies! Your neighbors are me, Zelda and Lucina. Your neighbors on the left are Link, Marth and Roy." said Peach. Me and Roy's hearts jumped after hearing that we're neighbors. "Why don't you girls get your room set up and meet up with us when you're done." said Marth.

"Don't worry about us boys, we'll help them set up." said Lucina. "Okay, we'll see you in a bit." said Pit. The boys and the Pokémon went downstairs and all of us girls stayed in our room helping us set up. "Hey Taylor, can I ask you something?" Melissa asked me. "Uh… yeah sure I guess." I said curiously. "You like Roy don't you?"said Melissa. I jumped in shock after hearing her say that. "Well do you? We all saw you blushing at him." said Peach. I nodded my head saying yes. "I knew it!" Lucina shouted.

"Do you guys know if he's in a relationship right now?" I asked in a shy and embarrassed tone. "Well… he broke up with his girlfriend about four months ago after he found out that she was cheating on him with his best friend Wolt." said Palutena. "That's crazy!" said Melissa. "I know, it's the worst thing we'd ever imagine. He was not himself until he heard about you Taylor." said Zelda. I was shocked to hear that his ex-girlfriend cheated on him like that. "You guys think he's really okay?" I asked in concern. "We're pretty sure he's okay. We haven't seen him smile in a while ever since we all saw your tournament videos and hearing a lot of great things about you." said Lucina.

As we were setting up the final pieces of my room, the boys were back in the main room downstairs waiting for us to return. "Hey Roy, you like Taylor don't you?" said Link. "H-how did you know that?!" Roy said in embarrassment. "Oh you do like her!" said Link. All of the guys knew that Roy got really embarrassed about it. "How long have you liked her?" Pit asked. "Ever since you guys started talking about her three months ago. After seeing her tournament videos, the way she fights as three different types of fighters, and who she is off the battlefield. She just stole my heart ever since." said Roy. "Now that you're single buddy, you should ask her out!" said Ike. "Don't you think he should get to know her more first?" said Marth. "I think he should." said Robin.

As the boys were talking, we finally came back down and Pikachu ran up into my arms happily and crawled up to my shoulder. "Oh hey girls, you got their room set?" said Mario. "Sure did my Italian knight." said Peach after giving Mario a kiss on the nose. "So… everybody is now here and now we can finally kick back and relax before we start training tomorrow morning." said Ike. We all stayed in the main room for about three hours before we all went to bed.

As I was walking up to my room, I saw Roy walk up to his room and then he turned around and saw me. "Hey." said Roy. "Hey." I said back to him. "They told you what happened to me, didn't they?" Roy asked me. "Yeah, they did. I know how you feel, it's happened to me too about four months ago." I said. "How did this happen?" Roy said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, I was dating this guy for eight months. He was a nice guy but on the night before I broke up with him, he told me that he was spending the night at his friend's house, but he didn't know that Melissa was there at the house seeing him bring another girl with him and he slept with the girl that night. The next morning he saw me and Melissa in the house and he saw me all upset and she showed him the pictures and texts and then he realized that he was caught. So I broke up with him and I've been happier ever since." I said. "Wow… Taylor, I-I'm so sorry that happened to you. That guy seriously made the biggest mistake of his life to hurt a very sweet and beautiful girl like you." said Roy as he held my hands. "And your ex-girlfriend made a huge mistake to hurt a very sweet, caring and handsome guy like you." I said to him.

We looked into each other's eyes and saw little stars in our eyes and then we finally hugged each other. Our hearts began beating as one while we were in our embracing hug and all we could do was enjoy this moment. "Hey guys, you can stop hugging now." said Link as he, Marth and Melissa watched. We both let go and looked at each other as we blushed at each other.

"So… I'll see you tomorrow?" said Roy. "Yeah, you will." I said. "Sweet. Goodnight Taylor." said Roy as he smiled. "Goodnight Roy. See you in the morning." I said. In our heads we knew that we've just became a little closer. We all went back to bed knowing that tomorrow starts a brand new life.

 **Thank you guys for reading my second Smash Bros. fanfic! This story is about the new fighter Taylor joining Smash Bros. as a Brawler, Gunner and Swordfighter aka The Mii Fighter (Please know that the Mii Fighter is portrayed as a human just like Marth, Lucina and other examples.) She meets nearly everyone for the first time in the mansion, she becomes interested in one fighter, Roy from Fire Emblem. When they met for the first time, they fell in love with each other at first sight. How far will their relationship go? We'll find out as this story continues!**

 **Next time, Chapter 2: One's Thoughts. Four new challengers join the roster as the final fighters. Corrin and his female version of himself, Bayonetta the Umbra Witch and Cloud the Former 1** **st** **Class SOLDIER. What kind of rivalries will we see here?**


	2. Chapter 2: One's Thoughts

**Chapter 2: One's Thoughts**

The time has come, today I start training with the other Smashers for the very first time. I looked at my outfits wondering which fighting style to wear today. "I think I'll go with my Brawler outfit today." I said to myself. My Brawler outfit is the blue Biker gear with the Ninja headband. "You're going Brawler today?" said Melissa.

"Yep and I know that this the best outfit of a Brawler in my opinion." I said. "Well you look nice in it." said Melissa. "Thanks girl. Hey isn't this your first day as Isabelle's intern?" I asked. "Yes it is. I know that I'll do great today." said Melissa. "I know that you will. After seeing work hard after all these years, Isabelle will see you as her greatest intern ever!" I said. Melissa smiled after I gave her confidence a little boost for today.

"Thanks Tay. Alright I better get going. Stay out of trouble ok?" said Melissa. "Ok I will. You go have fun." I said. Melissa left to go start her internship in Smashville. After looking at the mirror one last time, I walked out of my room and saw Zelda and Lucina waiting for me. "Good morning Taylor! Ready for your first day?" said Lucina. "Good morning princesses! And yeah I'm ready for today! Just a little nervous that's all." I said. "Don't be nervous Taylor. Just stick with us and you'll be just fine." said Zelda.

The three of us walked outside and saw our group waiting for us near the front gate. "Hey Tay! Looking good!" said Sonic. "Thanks Sonic!" I said. "Is this the-a Brawler outfit?" said Mario. "It sure is." I said. As we were all talking, Roy and I finally saw each other again after yesterday. "Hey Taylor, wow you look great!" said Roy. "Aww thanks Roy! You look great too!" I said.

As we were smiling at each other, Link walked up to us and put his arms around us happily. "Hey there you two, how are you guys doing today?" said Link. Zelda and Marth looked right at us wondering what was going on. "We're doing good. How about you?" I said. "I'm doing fantastic! You two are just adorable to each other. I can see you both as a cute couple one day." said Link. Roy and I looked at each other shocked after Link said that. "You really think so?" said Roy. "I do think so my friend." said Link.

Zelda and Marth walked up to us looking at Link of knowing what he just did. "Z-Zelda, what just happened?" I asked her. "You don't even want to know." said Zelda. As we caught up with the group, Master Hand called all of the Smashers to the main gate. "Hey Mario, what's going on here?" I said. "I-a actually don't-a know." said Mario. As we were watching, Master Hand turned around and we all saw four fighters right next to him and see all of us for the very first time. The four fighters we all saw were Bayonetta, both genders of Corrin and Cloud Strife. My eyes widened with shock and awe to see them in person.

Master Hand looked at us after the fighters saw us as they entered through the main gate. "Attention everyone! These fighters you see here are the final fighters of the tournament roster. These fighters names are Bayonetta, the Umbra Witch and she was brought here by Sonic the Hedgehog. These two fighters are named Corrin from Fire Emblem Fates and they were brought here by Robin and Lucina. And finally we have Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII and he was brought here by Mario and Zelda. I hope that they feel welcome here by all of you." said Master Hand. Link looked at Mario and Zelda with anger. "You two brought **him** here to Smash?!" said Link furiously. "Link please! Almost all of us want to see this rivalry end for good." said Zelda. Link decided to let his anger go for now.

I grabbed out my phone sending Melissa pictures and texts of the new fighters to her and let her know what's going on. After everyone else greeted the new fighters, they finally walked up to us for the first time. "Hey Bayonetta! Long time no see!" said Sonic. "It's nice to see you again Sonic. Oh, I see that you brought an angel and a goddess into the fray. Fantastic." said Bayonetta. "Bayonetta. You promised not to hunt them." said Sonic. "He's right you know." said Palutena. "Hey Sonic, when training ends today you're gonna be in so much trouble." said Pit.

After seeing her talk to them, I looked at both Corrins and listened to their conversation. "You both finally made it! How've you two been?" said Lucina. "It's nice to see you again Lucina, we've been good. How about you?" said the female Corrin. "We've been great! Especially Roy over there." said Lucina. "He met someone after the break-up?" said the male Corrin. "See that girl in the Biker gear over there, Roy over here has a crush on her for the past three months." said Ike. "Does your group know about this?" said the female Corrin. "Oh yeah the whole group knows." said Lucina.

Roy turned around and saw me as I looked at him. He gave me a little wave and smiled at me. I waved at him and gave him a little smile too. Roy then walked over to me and we walked up to Zelda as she was talking to Cloud. "See Cloud, this is the girl I'm talking about. I'm pretty sure that Tifa told you about her too." said Zelda.

Cloud looked at me and recognized me for the first time. "Now I recognize you. You're the one that can be three different types of Fighters right?" said Cloud. "Yep that's me." I said. "Name's Cloud, what's your name?" said Cloud. "I'm Taylor." I said as I shook Cloud's hand. "It's an honor to meet you Taylor." said Cloud. "Hey Cloud, are you and Tifa together?" said Roy. "I'm not dating Tifa actually. I'm dating another girl that I've known since I was a baby." said Cloud. "Wow man, what's her name?" said Roy. "Her name's Taylor." said Cloud. The three of us looked at him surprised. "So now you know two Taylors huh?" said Zelda. Cloud nodded his head yes to her question.

The four of us turned around and saw the group walk up to us with the new fighters. As we all met each other, Link and Cloud finally saw each other face to face. "So… I guess we're all training together?" said Link. "Looks like we are." said Cloud. "All right everyone! Off to the training field!" said Peach.

We all started walking to the training field. The girls grabbed me into their group as the boys were behind us. I looked at Zelda right beside me as she saw me text back Melissa about what just happened today. "So Zelda, how's training gonna work? Do we just keep hitting Sandbag or something?" I asked her. The boys finally caught up with us as we saw Link, Roy and Cloud walk next to us. "No it's not like that. The training we do here is exhibition matches." said Zelda. My body went into shock after hearing her say that. The whole group looked at me concerned.

"Taylor? Are you ok?" said Mega Man. "I-I think so… I'm just shocked that's all." I said nervously. "What are you shocked about?" said Peach. "About the exhibition matches." I said. "You have nothing to be nervous about Taylor. This is the best time to study the other fighters as they fight. Besides I don't think you have to fight today." said Link. I gave out a sigh of relief after that.

As we made it to the training field, we saw Master Hand at the entrance. I looked around and saw Melissa and Isabelle right next to Master Hand. I walked over to them saying hello. "Good morning Smashers! As you know, today is the first day of exhibition matches. The way this works is that I'll randomly choose two fighters and send them to the stage of my choice. There two fighters will battle 'til one fighter is KOed." said Master Hand. Most of the fighters were waiting to see who will Master Hand choose for the first match. "Alright! I've made my decision!" said Master Hand.

All of a sudden after he snapped his fingers, I saw a glowing light under my feet and it teleported me away! _"He chose me! This is crazy! Where am I though? Peach's Castle, I haven't seen this stage in a very long time."_ I said in my thoughts. "Master Hand! You can't be serious, why did you choose her?!" said Ike. "Because I see something special in her. A power that I've never seen before. She does not understand the true power that lies within her, but one day she will understand." said Master Hand.

As I looked around the area, my opponent had finally arrived. "Bowser Jr.? That's my first opponent?" I said. "Wait a minute, you're not Mario. Who are you?" said Bowser Jr. . "Your worst nightmare kid." I said.

"3, 2, 1, Go!" said Master Hand. The two of us finally began our match. He sent out his Mecha Koopas while I charged up and used my Ultimate Uppercut on him. As the mechs failed, I used my Onslaught attack on him and he began hiding. "Where are you hiding kid? Come out come out wherever you are." I said. "Right here!" said Bowser Jr. . As I turned around he grabbed me with his claw weapon and threw me down to the ground. As I stood up, his car malfunctioned on him and it exploded and a grinder came out and one of its blades cut me on my left eye giving me a scar (thank goodness that my eyes were closed!) and saw Bowser Jr. fly off the stage after the explosion.

Everyone was shocked to see an injury like that ever happen. "Time!" said Master Hand. We both got teleported back to the field and I went down on my right knee as I covered my left eye as the scar bled. "Taylor! Are you alright?" said Melissa. Master Hand floated to me as our group ran up to me. "So… what now? Did I win or not?" I asked Master Hand. "Actually yes you did win. You saw what happened to his Junior Clown Car did you not? The explosion sent him flying after the Grinder's blade gave you your scar. If I didn't call time after all that you would've been more damaged." said Master Hand. Roy and Cloud helped me get back up. "So that means she won." said Zelda. "Yes it does." said Master Hand. The whole group looked at me and saw me a little upset about it. "Come on guys let's get back home." said Marth. We all walked back to the mansion and got my scar cleaned up. Training time was done and a few hours later it was nighttime. I sat down on the couch in the main room all by myself remembering the battle very clearly.

"I should've won the fight fair and square, not by a stupid injury and malfunction! This is all my fault that this happened. It's all my fault!" I said to myself angrily. I started to cry after mentally beating myself down. As I was crying, Roy came into the room and saw me. "Taylor? What's wrong?" said Roy. I looked up at him and he saw my tears fall for the first time. "Why are you crying? You ok?" he said in concern as he sat down next to me. "I-I'm just mad at myself about today." I said. "Well you shouldn't be mad at yourself. Those matches aren't even official matches and if they didn't stop the match you would've been killed." said Roy.

"I just wanted to prove how strong I was to everyone here and wanting to be an official Smasher but thanks to what happened today, it made me feel very weak compared to everyone here. I guess that I don't belong here after all." I said. Roy looked shocked after hearing me say that. He pulled me into his arms and I put my head on his heart. "Taylor, don't you ever say those things about you. I know that you're not weak, you're a very strong girl. You know about your opponents weak points very well and know when to strike. I know that you can win battles after seeing how you fight. You are perfect just the way you are. Don't listen to the negative, just listen to the positive." said Roy.

After hearing those words, I looked up at him into his eyes seeing the same starlight in them just like last night. When I looked into his eyes, all the negative thoughts in my head disappeared instantly, just making my day so much better. As we looked at each other, Roy put his hand on my face wiping my tears away. "You know, that scar makes you look cool." said Roy. "You really think so?" I said. Roy nodded his head yes. I smiled back at him as a thank you for his compliment. We both got off the couch and went back to our rooms. We said good night to each other and see each other in the morning.

 **Thank you guys for reading Chapter 2 of this series! So we got to see a battle for the first time, but it didn't go the way it expected. Out of all the Mii Fighter options that I use in Smash, I mostly go as the Brawler (which is my favorite option). The four new DLC Fighters make their debuts in this series and I think they make great additions to the group. Since now that both Corrins and Bayonetta have been announced about a month ago, which one of these fighters will you use?**

 **Next time, Chapter 3: Link vs. Cloud! An Old Rivalry Ends!, These two will finally fight to who's the best swordsmen and we all want to see this famous rivalry come to a close. Who will win? Link or Cloud? Find out in Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3: Link vs Cloud!

**Chapter 3: Link vs. Cloud! An Old Rivalry Ends!**

It's been two weeks since the accident and my exhibition matches have gotten alot more better since then. Yesterday I went up against Samus while I was in my Gunner outfit and I won the match. After all the matches yesterday I was exhausted and I went to bed. When I woke up this morning, I felt like crap and I didn't know why. I looked at my bathroom mirror and saw that my face was a little red while the rest of my body was really pale. I kept shaking like no tomorrow and I felt a migrane and my stomach was not feeling good at all.

"Morning Tay. Hey are you ok?" said Melissa. I waved my hand at her and then I shook my head no to her question. "You look awful." said Melissa. "I know, I know. I woke up this morning feeling like this." I said in a sick tone. "Do you know how you got sick?" said Melissa. I shook my head no to the question. "Okay let me get Master Hand to let him know what's going on." said Melissa. "Alright. I'll wait here." I said.

Melissa returned with Master Hand and he found out what was wrong with me after we told him what's going on. "Well Taylor, it seems that you have the flu, but it's not as bad as you thought. The best thing to do is for you to rest up for the day." said Master Hand. "How long til she can fight again?" Melissa asked. "Normally about two days, but with this medicine here it should get rid of her flu in a few hours." said Master Hand. "Man, who created this medicine?" I said. "You thank Dr. Mario for that medicine." said Master Hand. I know that when I get sick I feel it instantly.

"I can't believe that she has to sit out today." said Melissa. "Just look at her my dear friend, she can't battle in this condition and I can tell that she doesn't want to get everyone else sick." said Master Hand. She looked at me and saw in my eyes that I felt awful in this condition. "Ok Tay just like he said take the medicine and get some rest. I gotta tell the group what happened ok?" said Melissa. I nodded my head to her and I crawled back into my bed after she and Master Hand left the room.

As Melissa walked out of the room she saw Zelda and Marth across the hall talking to each other. "Hey Melissa, what's going on?" said Zelda. "Well Taylor's got the flu and she can't fight today." said Melissa. "Oh no! Do you know how she got sick?" said Zelda. "I don't know how she got sick to be honest. All I know is that she woke up feeling very sick and in pain." said Melissa. "Maybe after training today, we all could get her some flowers and cards to cheer her up." said Marth. "That's a great idea!" said Zelda. Zelda went downstairs to tell the group while Melissa and Marth were still upstairs. "So… do you want to come to training with us?" said Marth. Melissa was shocked to hear that from him. "Y-yes, I would love to go with you guys." said Melissa. I opened up my bedroom door and saw them blush at each other and then walked downstairs together. "Yeah they like each other." I said. I closed the door and went back to bed.

After Zelda, Melissa and Marth told the group what happened to me, they all went to training together. As they were walking, Marth noticed that Roy was a little sad. "Roy, are you alright?" said Marth. Roy shook his head no to his question. "I know how you feel man but she'll be better soon I promise." said Link as he put his hand on Roy's shoulder. "Thanks guys." said Roy as he smiled at them and they smiled back at him. After the little talk they had, they made it to the training field.

"Alright then Smashers are you ready for today?" said Master Hand. "Ready!" said everyone. Master Hand snapped his fingers and everyone saw two fighters were teleported to Battlefield. "And now the battle we've been waiting for! Link vs. Cloud!" said Master Hand. Link and Cloud stared at each other ready to fight. "You're going down spiky." said Link. "Bring it on elf boy." said Cloud. "Finally we can see this damn rivalry end." said Zelda.

"3, 2, 1, Go!" said Master Hand. Link and Cloud charged at each other and their swords clashed at full force. They kept sword fighting for about 30 seconds and then clashed at full force again. "Is that the best you can do." said Link. "You haven't seen anything yet." said Cloud. Link threw a few bombs at Cloud and then he got behind Link and used his Blade Beam attack on him. _"Shit how did he do that?"_ said Link in his thoughts. "Wow, Cloud's got Link shaking in his boots." said Ike.

Cloud and Link clashed swords again staring each other down. They got away from each other and Link used his bow and arrow at Cloud and he only got hit twice barely taking damage. Link then charged at him ready with his Master Sword and all of a sudden Cloud used his Cross Slash attack on him. As Link was getting up, Cloud's Limit Break was fully charged. Link knew that he had to end this battle quickly, so he charged at him again trying to grab him with his Clawshot, but Cloud used his Finishing Touch attack on him sending Link flying off the stage. "Game!" said Master Hand. They both returned to the training field and they looked at each other. "Hey Cloud, you did very well out there. I have to admit, you're alot stronger than I thought you would be." said Link. "Thanks Link, you're pretty strong too." said Cloud. The group was shocked to hear them complement each other. "What do you say Cloud, truce?" said Link as he held out his hand. "Yeah. Truce." said Cloud as he shook Link's hand. "Mamma Mia, finally the infamous rivalry is over!" said Mario. Link and Cloud nodded in agreement.

They both walked back to the group watching the next match happening on Pirate Ship and it was Toon Link vs. Lucas. As the battle was going on, Roy snook off from the group to clear his head for a little bit. "I hope that Taylor's doing fine at the mansion by herself. I wish I could go back there and help take care of her." said Roy to himself. "You care about her don't you Roy?" said Master Hand. "Oh hello Master Hand. And yeah I care about Taylor alot. I just wish that I can help her." said Roy. "Well… maybe I can help you with that." said Master Hand. "R-really? How can you do that?" said Roy. "I'll let you take the day off so you can take care of her." said Master Hand. "Thank you Master Hand!" said Roy happily.

Roy left the training field and went to the flower shop and got a dozen red roses and a get well card before going back to the mansion. While all of those events were happening, I woke up feeling refreshed and alot better! "Man that flu medicine really did work! Thank you Dr. Mario! I feel so much better. I wonder if the group came back yet?" I said. I walked downstairs and saw nobody there. I walked back up to my room and saw my keyboard and sheet music and I decided to play some music to keep me entertained. As I was playing, Roy walked into the mansion with the card and roses and walked to my door. "Why do I hear a piano playing in there?" said Roy.

" _There is sweet music here, there is sweet music here that softer falls than petals from blown roses on the grass, or night dews on still waters between walls of shadowy granite in a gleaming pass."_ I sang. "Wow. Her voice is beautiful." said Roy. _"There is sweet music here, there is sweet music here. Music that gentler on the spirit lies, than tired eye lids upon tired eyes. Music that brings sweet sleep, that brings sweet sleep, that brings sweet sleep down from the blissful skies. There is sweet music here. Here are cool mosses deep and through the moss the ivies creep. And in the stream the long leaved flowers weep. And from the craggy ledge the poppy hangs in sleep, in sleep. There is sweet music here. Sweet music."_ I sang.

Roy stood behind the door amazed of what he heard. After singing that song, I pulled out another thing of sheet music and played the melody of Super Mario World. As I was playing, Roy came into my room and I saw him holding flowers and a card. "Hey Taylor." said Roy. "Hey Roy what's up?" I said. "Well I heard that you were sick so I got you some flowers and a card to cheer you up." said Roy. "Aww thank you Roy! That was very sweet of you." I said happily. "By the way, you missed out on a very good match today." said Roy. "Really? Who fought today?" I asked him. "Link and Cloud." said Roy. "They did?! Who won?" I asked. "Cloud won by his Limit Break move Finishing Touch sending Link flying off the stage." said Roy.

"Wow, Link must be mad about it huh?" I said. "He's not mad about it actually. They called it a truce and ended their rivalry." said Roy. "That's amazing." I said. "It truly is." said Roy. We both looked at each other and smiled at each other. "Hey Roy, thanks for thinking about me today. It means alot to me for you to do something like that for me. Thank you." I said as I hugged him. "You're welcome Taylor. Anything for you." said Roy as he hugged me back. "By the way, you have an amazing singing voice." said Roy.

I was shocked to hear him say that. " _He heard me sing! And he liked it! I can feel my heart race faster than Sonic's speed!_ " I said in my thoughts. "You really think so?" I said. "I do. You have the voice of an angel when you sing. It's beautiful." said Roy. "Thank you." I said while blushing. "Did someone teach you how to sing?" said Roy. "Nope. I taught myself." I said. "That's amazing! I guess that you were born to sing." said Roy. "Yeah I guess." I said.

We both laughed for a minute and then we looked into each other's eyes and went completely silent. Our hearts were beating as one again. As we were looking at each other, we heard a knock on my door which made us freak out for a second. The door opened and we saw our group into the room. "H-hey guys." said Roy. "Hi you two. Taylor, that medicine really did work huh." said Melissa. "Yeah it did." I said. "What kind of medicine did you get?" said Cloud. "A special kind of flu medicine thanks to Dr. Mario." said Melissa. "That's a miracle that you got better so quick." said the male Corrin. The whole group gave me their flowers and get well cards too. "Thank you everybody. It truly means alot to me." I said."You're welcome Tay." said Melissa.

"Hey Taylor, you play piano?" said Link as he saw my keyboard. "Yeah. I also play guitar, drums and the ocarina." I said. "Really? Why don't you play us some music." said Link. I got up and played a variety of songs for the group for about two hours. After all of that, everyone was heading off to bed. "Well that was fun." I said. "It was fun. Maybe we should do that again next time." said Roy. "Maybe we should." I said. "So… I'll see you tomorrow?" said Roy shyly. I walked up next to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You will. Good night Roy." I said to him shyly. "Good night Taylor." said Roy shyly. We both went back to our rooms after our cute little moment. _"Looks like our bond has just gotten stronger."_ we said in our thoughts.

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 3 of this series! So we finally got the Link vs. Cloud battle set and over with and you saw who won this match. The next time they face off, they know that things will be different. The bond of the group has gotten stronger after Taylor's injury and they have gotten closer, so I guess this means that they are all best friends now. When Link said how he cares about Taylor, he cares about her in a sibling way.**

 **Next time, Chapter 4: Girl Time. The girls in the group have a party and get to know more of each other and tell their deepest secrets, but the boys set up a camera hearing and seeing the whole party happen. What secrets do all the girls share? Find out soon!**


End file.
